farfallafamiglia_ninenirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of Employment
This is an agreement between Boss and the FF members. It includes general rules and consequences if the agreement is broken. It was signed by everyone in the FF mafia group. 'Involved Parties' *Gabriel Farfalla *Rain *Dante Nacht *Blake Goodwin *Yeon Seo *Ace Hiver *Evangeline Beaumont *Satsuki Takeshita 'General Rules' *1.1 The parties will refer to Gabriel Marco Asia Pietro Farfalla as 'Boss' of 'The Boss'. *1.2 It should be recognised that boss is the employer and the other parties are all employees. *1.3 All parties will treat each other with respect and refrain from murdering one another while the contract is binding. *1.4 Betrayal means instant severing of the contract and a three day head start. Start running. *1.5 No lawyer or any practitioner of the law is allowed within the property without the boss' permission. 'Uses of Facilities' *2.1 All broken property that belongs to the family as a whole must be replaced by the person who broke the artifact in question out of their own money. This extends to facilities such as the gaming room, the weapons room and the storage room. The training room dummies are an exception. *2.2 Only Blake Goodwin is allowed entry into the kitchen unless he gives permission otherwise. *2.3 Equiptment maintenance is done on a weekly basis. *2.4 There must always be at least two store rooms on the property full of emergency supplies i.e. blankets, candles, sweets, extra lamps. One of the store rooms must be located in the first floor meeting room. 'Heating' *3.1 Full heating is to be provided by the employer to suit the employee's needs. *3.2 Even if all other methods of heating are off, the hot water cylindar is to be on at all times. *3.3 No windows are to be left open while heating is ongoing. 'Food and Lodging' *4.1 All food and lodging is provided by the employer, i.e. boss *4.2 An ample supply of sweets is to be provided on the dining room table at all times. 'Safety' *5.1 The parties must each take their own safety precautions when playing Russian Roulette. Casualties while playing are their own fault. *5.2 When under attack, the whole family is expected to assemble in the first floor meeting room and defend the property from there. *5.3 Parties should not enter any other member's rooms without their consent, especially not the boss'. 'Weaponry' *6.1 The care of individual weapons is the individual's responsibility. *6.2 The cost of ammunition and wepon refinement and repair are covered by the employer i.e. boss. *6.3 No one should touch guns lying around the property until they are able to be recovered by Dante Nacht. *6.4 The store room must always have stocks of emergency weapons and ammunition, as well as power plugs. 'Breaches in Agreement' Any breaches in this contract will result in a 1:1 chat with the boss in his room, and also any penalisation he thinks is fit, unless it is related to clause 1.4. 'Circumstances Under Which Contract is Broken' The contract is broken if boss decides that there is a major infraction on the contract above. End Print: By agreeing to this to this contract the involved parties shall claim right to 1000 Euros per month, with no additional charges for lodging, food and other necessities. 'Signatures'